


Getting cold

by Fafsernir



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Clothes Stealing, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Teasing, yes ray interrupts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29983104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fafsernir/pseuds/Fafsernir
Summary: Patrick is cold, and he's always wondered how those sweaters would feel on himself.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 19
Kudos: 121





	Getting cold

There are two things going through Patrick’s mind as he puts on the sweater that was discarded last night. The first is that he’s cold, and surely David will forgive him for that. The second thought he has is that he really wants to see David’s reaction to him wearing one of his sweaters. It’s never been a secret, David loves clothes. Patrick doesn’t know how David feels about someone else wearing his clothes, but it’s as good a way as any to find out. And it’s soft. Maybe there are three thoughts in his head, then. It is incredibly soft. Putting hundreds of dollars in a piece of clothing might have its advantages.

When David steps back in the bedroom, after an unpleasant encounter with Ray in the hallway, which Patrick knows he loathes after a shower, he doesn’t instantly notice Patrick, who has started reading. He often reads, when David’s around and they’re not busy doing something else. Mostly, he just reads when David goes to take a shower, or sleeps in in the morning. Except he’s not actively reading right now. He’s staring at David, who puts his bag down again, and turns around, with a soft smile already forming on his lips as he looks for Patrick’s eyes.

His smile drops when his jaw does too, his eyes don’t quite meet Patrick’s, and his body freezes. 

There’s an entire journey going across his face right now, and Patrick is not well versed enough in David’s language yet to identify everything in such quick succession. He is very good at reading him, but usually there are less conflicting emotions going through his body all at once.

“Is there a problem?” he asks, because he knows very well there’s one, and teasing David is one of his favourite things to do. Less than kissing him, but it’s still high on the list.

David gestures before he talks. His whole body usually talks before he opens his mouth. He gestures very vaguely at Patrick’s entire body, and Patrick chuckles. “This… It’s… You’re…” David starts a few times, unsure what to say. “That is a…” David breathes in deeply, and Patrick is only half-worried.

This, he can interpret. David wants to tell him whoever the designer is, and probably how much it costs, and maybe a story linked to how he got it, but he doesn’t. He doesn’t say anything about its origin, and he purses his lips and chews his cheeks and Patrick can’t take it anymore.

“I was just cold,” he smiles, getting up. “And this is so soft,” he adds, running a hand on the sweater in what he assumes is the wrong way, if there’s even a proper way to caress a sweater. He’s sure there’s one, for David.

There’s a hand batting his away, and David puts careful fingers on Patrick’s shoulders. He’s about to say something, but one of his hands actually strokes the sweater, and he is absorbed by it for a second. “It  _ is  _ soft,” he says absently, as if he doesn’t already know how his sweaters feel like. But then again, Patrick doesn’t see him running a hand on his own sweaters a whole lot. Patrick’s the one who does that, usually.

“You look good,” David eventually says, pursing his lips.

“You hate it,” Patrick says, putting his hands on his waist.

“I don’t  _ hate _ it,” he pouts. “It’s a good sweater.”

“Right, next time you can steal my good sweater, if you want.”

David swallows hard. “S-sure. I-I can do that.” He pauses, clearly thinking hard. “Which sweater would that be?”

“I’m kidding,” Patrick chuckles as he kisses David. He’s grown to love that feeling of one of them, or both of them, smiling in a kiss. It makes him feel incredibly happy.

“Oh thank God,” David whispers, then clears his throat. “So, are you, uhm, stealing this?”

Patrick is having way too much fun to stop now. “I might. Unless you can find a good reason for me to take it off, that is,” he says suggestively, pecking David’s lips.

David takes on the hint, kissing him back, and  _ wow _ , he really shouldn’t be surprised, but Patrick feels his whole body lean into the kiss. One hand goes to David’s lower back, pulling him closer, hungry for more contact, while the other goes up to his face, cupping his cheek, his thumb stroking his stubble. 

Now, David is smiling in the kiss too, and Patrick feels himself melt into the touch. He doesn’t remember a time he has been as happy as he is right this moment. 

Patrick is not cold anymore, he’s even too warm in this sweater. He can’t be bothered to take it off himself, though, because he’s too busy trailing his lips on David’s jaw and his neck, and he kisses him there, loving the way David’s breath quickens and the hold he has on Patrick’s arm tightens as a response.

“Breakfast is served!” Ray’s way too enthusiastic voice cuts them, and David groans as Patrick keeps his face hidden against his neck.

“We’ll be right down,” he mumbles in the warmth of David’s neck. Why does he live here, already? Right, the almost non-existent rent and office space, that he has almost not been using lately. 

For once, Ray leaves quickly, with only one last comment about how it’s getting cold.

“You don’t come down until that’s off,” David says, fixing his hair with the reflection of his phone.

Patrick chuckles, taking the sweater off and putting it carefully down. His own sweater feels lighter, and he’s a bit more comfortable in it, because his sweaters have become his second skin after all these years. Expensive sweaters can be David’s thing. But maybe he’ll steal one another day, something that feels maybe a bit lighter.

**Author's Note:**

> Little self-indulgent sweater-stealing fic, as I write longer fics ;)  
> Talk to me @trashmel or @fafsernir on Tumblr if you wanna chat about SC, hope this little fic made you smile!


End file.
